


Sweet Music

by Pangrim



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Modern AU, NB Byleth, Other, Very background Catherine/Shamir, everything suggests that Jeritza commits crimes but that’s ok we don’t judge, if they only have 2 lines I won’t list them so it doesn’t clog the tags, multiple other characters are mentioned - Freeform, the setting doesn’t rly matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangrim/pseuds/Pangrim
Summary: Byleth wants to make a CD for Jeritza
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Sweet Music

Jeritza’s truck is an unknown kind to Byleth. Half the time, there isn’t even a license plate on it. Jeralt has tried multiple times to try and teach them about cars. However, they’ve never been interested in them. 

All that they can identify Jeritza’s truck as is “old.” 

Jeritza is also not that cautious with his CDs. Byleth has seen him just toss them into the center console thing without any consideration. Often, the ones that Jeritza try to play end up skipping somewhere around the fifth song. Jeritza then always proceeds to take it out, and rub it haphazardly on his pants. 

Byleth once saw him spit on it and try to make it work that way. 

Needless to say, they are pretty much out of CDs. There is no way to connect either of their phones using Bluetooth. However, that is more a Byleth problem, because Jeritza has a burner phone.

The radio does not work either. Even when it did, Jeritza and Byleth both got tired of hearing commercials between songs. They only felt somewhat sorry when the antenna on the front of the truck broke off. 

Is that the thing that connects the truck to the radio? They are not sure, and they really do not care. If they did, they would have asked Jeralt. 

The two of them are used to silence. Byleth does not like to talk much outside of the classroom, and Jeritza is not much for conversation, either. However, when they are going twenty miles over the speed limit on the freeway and get cut off, it would be nice to have music to distract Jeritza. He is quite easily provoked, and Byleth is tired of preventing fights on the side of the road. Either Byleth adds music to their trips, or they are both going to end up in jail. 

However, finding Jeritza’s favorite songs is not an easy task. Even when music was playing in the radio, neither of them sang along. Occasionally the two of them would tap along to the beat or something. Doing that does not have to mean that they like the song. 

Byleth stares at their phone, then takes a deep breath. They scrolled through their contacts, before clicking on Mercedes. She prefers to call instead of texting, and Byleth much prefers texting to calls. A majority of their communication was them taking cues from faces and actions. 

However, this is for Jeritza. They let out a suffering sigh, and press the call button. 

“Hello?” Mercedes answers shortly after the rings began. 

“Mm.” Byleth mumbles. 

Mercedes beams. “Oh! Hello, Byleth! Can I help you? Is there something happening with you and my brother?”

“What…music does he like?” Byleth asks slowly. 

There is a pause on the other end of the line. They can feel her hesitation. 

“I’m afraid I’m not sure. We used to listen to child music, but he was never a fan of those. That used to bother him.” She muses. 

Byleth sits quietly as they listen to Mercedes. Once she goes quiet, they gently pat their own cheek. “Ok.”

“Any other questions?” She asks. 

They can hear the smile in her voice. “No.”

“Very well! Goodbye, Professor! Good luck with your adventure. Maybe if you ask him, he could tell you the kind that he likes.” She offers. 

“...Thank you.” Byleth hangs up. They lean back in their chair, tapping their foot against the ground. They sigh, then sadly go back into their contacts. 

“Thunder Catherine! Is this Professor Byleth?” Catherine answers her phone on the very last ring. 

“...Question.” Byleth says. 

“Oh? Yeah, alright. Warning, you’re on speakerphone. Shamir and Cyril are nearby.” Catherine lets them know. 

Byleth is a bit relieved that Catherine is with Shamir. She will want to hurry up with the call, so she can get back to being with her girlfriend. Even better, this means that they do not have to try any small talk. 

“You go to the gym with Jeritza.” Byleth says. 

Catherine’s voice is a little farther from the phone, but they can still hear her. “Yeah, he and I meet up with Felix and Caspar sometimes, too.”

“Do you listen to music with him?” They ask slowly. 

She pauses. “Hm. Shamir! Hey, Shamir, do you ever see Jeritza listening to music?”

“No.” Shamir responds. 

“Nope!” Catherine tells Byleth, even though they heard Shamir say it. 

“Ok.” Byleth says. 

“I can’t imagine going to the gym without having music. He’s insane.” She laughs. 

“Ok.” Byleth says again. 

Shamir speaks again. “Come on, Catherine. We have to hurry.”

“Fine, fine! Bye, Byleth. See you tomorrow at the uni.” Catherine hangs up. 

Byleth sighs. They like being around the others. However, phone conversations are not their strong suit. It always ends up coming across as awkward, and they tend to sound rude. Luckily, everyone is used to it. 

Byleth scrolls through their contacts one more time. They sigh softly, looking at their last, cursed resource. 

They do not bother calling him. They text Hubert. 

“What music does Jeritza listen to?” They send. 

“Probably something bad.” Is Hubert’s response. 

Byleth stands up, gently smacking their cheeks once. They give up. The CD will just have to be random music. It will be fine. At least there will be suitable noise while they drive. 

Byleth pokes their head into Jeralt’s office. He looks up. “Yeah, kid?” He asks. 

“Computer?” They ask. 

“Go ahead.” He shrugs. 

Byleth waves, then goes to Jeralt’s old computer. It is old. It is slow. Yet, it has music somewhere on it. Is the music any good? Byleth does not care. They have accepted that they are going to settle. 

After waiting an actual length of ten minutes, the computer boots up. They are met with a horrific sight: Despite the computer being a dinosaur, it somehow updated. iTunes and the computer are out of sync. 

Byleth does not understand technology that much, so those words mean nothing to them. They scroll through the music library, choosing songs at random. They know that Jeritza hates blue cheese, and that he likes collecting weapons, but music is out of their league as a significant other. 

Finally, after the computer makes some scary noises, Byleth has made three CDs. They nod, satisfied with their work. Carefully, they use a Sharpie to write on all three:

FOR JERITZA. 

Jeritza stops by the next day to drive Byleth to the university, as Jeralt does not have to go that day. Byleth climbs in. They look at the CD player, then hold out the CDs. 

“Are these for me?” Jeritza asks, taking them carefully. He smiles at Byleth nods. 

“Very well. Let us try these out.” He puts the CD into the player. 

Never Gonna Give You Up blares from the speakers. Jeritza turns to Byleth, about to demand if the gifts were a joke. However, he sees just how proud they look. 

He sighs softly, then smiles at them. “Thank you very much.”

Byleth kisses his cheek, then settles into their seat. Jeritza starts driving. It is obvious that Byleth has gone a long length to make these for him, though he is unsure just what the trials were. He is willing to suffer through a few songs he does not like, as long as the small smile will remain on Byleth’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what music Jeritza would even actually listen do.  
> My Twitter is: @pangrym !


End file.
